Escape from the Null Void (OLOKL)
This is the 7th episode of The Osmosian Life of Kevin Levin. Plot Kevin 11 threw a Null Void Rock to the Sky and blasted it with Fire. Vilgax: So... No one ever got the Prototype Omnitrix! Kevin 11: Shut Up Vilgy! Vilgax: (traps Kevin's with his Hand to a wall) I am the one who gives commands! Kevin threw Vilgax at a Rock destroying it. Vilgax: You will pay! (punches Kevin flying) Kevin was sent flying to a wall destroying it. He fell unconscious. Theme Song! Kevin: (rubs his head) I will get my revenge. (flies towards a Null Guardian) Hey, Doggy, Wanna Play?! Kevin 11 fought them furiously, more kept coming. Plumber: Hey, Yo! Stop it right- Kevin 11 blasts him. Several other Plumbers attacked. Kevin fought them angrily, using every power he has. He smashed two Plumber Ships Together. Several More attacked him. They shot Paralyzing Beams at him. Kevin tried to more nd shot Diamond Shards at them. The Shards exploded in their Track. Kevin screamed and fell unconscious. Meanwhile: Gwen: Are you sure? Ben: I always wanted to rid the Universe from Evil. It seemingly worked. Gwen: Imagine what you are losing, Four Arms, Way Big, Feedback. All of them. Ben: Gwen, It's my choice. (takes off Omnitrix) Meanwhile, Kevin woke up in a Null Void Prison. Kevin 11: Where am I?! Prisoner: Incursion, duh. Kevin 11: Go away, You foolish Alien! (absorbs him) Other Prisoners attacked him. Kevin grabbed one prisoner by the head, and slammed his knee in his forehead. Kevin went to a slimy, squid face prisoner and shot 3 diamond shards right at its chest. The prisoner screamed, and went to go attack Kevin for revenge. Before the prisoner could hit Kevin, he grabbed onto the tentacle and threw him into the stands. We see two other Prisoners sitting on a branch. Prisoner: Crazy nutjob, ain’t he? Kwarrel: I know the feeling, though. I think I can help. (jumps in front of Kevin) Kevin: Stay away from me! (attempts to punch Kwarrel) Inside the Null Void, Kevin was wrestling with a group of his Null Void mates. Meanwhile, a man named Quarrel watched Kevin as he viscously took on all the prisoners. “” One alien said, below Quarrel. “” Quarrel jumped from the stands, and ran into the battle. He grabbed Kevin’s fist, and said, “Don’t fight back. I’m here to help.” Kwarrel: (holds Kevin's Fist) Don’t fight back. I’m here to help. Calm down. Nothing is what it seems to be. We are in this together. So we should calm down, and band together. Kevin: Ok, Just leave my hand. Kwarrel: (drops Kevin's Hands) Good. Lesson 1, Not all people are rude and hate you. Please, Say your story. Kevin: Well, My father died when I was 3. A Mean Person called Harvey Hackett... Meanwhile, A Guard was watching them. Guard: Well, let's see what else we've got here. (climbs down) Kevin: So Benjy's Grandfather sent us here! Meany, Eh? Kwarrel: No, Kev. Harvey wanted to help you. Calm down and get rid of your energy. Kevin: How? Kwarrel: the Opposite of how you absorb it. Kevin: Ok. (reverts from his Mutation) Woah! Thanks, Kwarrel. Kwarrel: Anytime. Try to absorb the Ground. Kevin turned into Stone Kevin. He smiled then reverted back. Kwarrel: We have to escape now. I have a tunnel I Dug long ago. Let's go! Kevin noded. Several Prisoners started fighting. Kevin and Kwarrel ran into a tunnel. They walked over. Morgg stopped in their Way. Morgg: I found your tunnel months ago, and I have planned an Ambush! (attempts to shoot) Kwarrel held Morgg off. Kevin ran through the tunnel. Meanwhile, Morrgg murdered Kwarrel. Kevin: Kwarrel, no. I better get going before they find me! (runs offscreen) Kevin arrives outside the Null Void. Kevin panted. He took a weapon from the Ground. A Rat-like Being whispered to his ears. Rat: I am Argit. We can be friends. (Kevin smiles) But, you have to help in something. THE END! Characters *Kevin Levin (Charlie Schlatter) *Kwarrel (Kevin Richardson) *Plumbers (Jonathan Kimble Simmons) Villians *Vilgax (John DiMaggio) *Argit (Alexander Polsinkey) *Prisoner (Adam Wylie) Category:Episodes